


Reveal

by CreativityFlow



Series: Peter Stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is Tony's son, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), not superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little was known about Tony Stark's son. The world knew he had one, but that was it. Tony always referred to him as "my kid" or "the kid," often followed by "The Genius."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splashdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377618) by [SadieYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/pseuds/SadieYuki). 



Little was known about Tony Stark's son. The world knew he had one, and in an interview five years back, Tony accidentally slipped they would be celebrating his tenth birthday.

But that was it. The boy kept out of the limelight, and by some miracle, the world didn't know what he looked like, or even his name. Tony always referred to him as "my kid" or "the kid," often followed by "The Genius."

So the media knew the young Stark was a boy, should be around fifteen or sixteen years old, and had inherited his mindset from his father. That was it.

Peter, of course, couldn't be happier with the arrangement. His father loved him, and sure, he came home drunk every once in a while, but he really was a great dad. He didn't know of any other kid at school who could get away with blowing up the lab every other month, and  _man_ , was he glad Tony blew up the lab more than him.

And then, when he became Iron Man, Tony couldn't have been happier about his decision. Now that he was a world known superhero, he had more attempts on his life than ever.

The day SHIELD called him in, the Stark's had been temporarily living in New York while construction for Stark Tower was underway. Their original plan was to only visit the site on weekends, but Peter had fallen in love with the Big Apple, so they decided to stay for a bit.

The teen attended Midtown High, a science school that Peter loved and Tony envied. He had made quick friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborne (Tony wasn't too thrilled about Peter hanging with the kid of his competitor, but let it slide), and was crushing on Gwen Stacy, who was the top student at Midtown - only because Peter had only just arrived, of course.

It was a Saturday when Agent Coulsen had visited, and talked Tony into helping SHIELD with some top secret thing Peter wasn't supposed to know about. The teen had never been so upset that the tower held soundproof rooms.

Sunday night, Tony had suited up as Iron Man, and kissed Peter on the forehead before taking off into the sky.

Peter had stood on the balcony for an hour, long after the suit had been lost to the horizon. Pepper had to threaten to take away his lab privileges for him to go inside and finish his homework.

Monday went as expected; Flash, the school bully, stuffed him in the locker, and Peter resisted the urge to show off some moves his dad, Happy, and Natalie - Natasha - had taught him. Peter could take a hit, but some of the other kids couldn't say the same.

At lunch, Pete and his friends sat together in the corner of the cafeteria.

"I'm just saying, Peter, a lot of students think you could be Tony Stark's son," MJ pressed. "You show up around the same time construction on Stark Tower started, and you're one of the smartest kids in the entire school. It's a little suspicious, if you ask me."

"Oh, please, MJ," Harry chuckled. "You saw how he reacted to my entertainment system. Even you weren't that surprised when you first came over."

Actually, Peter had been surprised by how small the entertainment system was compared to his dad's, back in Malibu, but just shrugged.

"You know, Kevin started school around the same time I did, and Gwen is still way ahead of me in the grades department," Peter pointed out.

"Was that a compliment, Parker?"

Peter almost forgot to turn, having not yet grown used to being called by his middle name, despite all the years that had been his alias. But Gwen's voice had him at attention easily, and faced the blonde with a wide grin that he had gotten from his Play Boy father.

"It might be," he shrugged.

Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile, and pulled out her phone, promptly taking a seat next to him. "Did you hear about what happened over in Germany earlier?" she asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, she flipped her phone around for Peter to see the video footage. "Captain America  _and_  Iron Man showed up to take in some guy that had people on their knees bowing down to him."

Peter did know. His dad had called in passing time earlier to give him a quick rundown of the situation.

"What's the old school soldier doing working with the high tech robot?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if it's something like that Obadiah incident a while back?" MJ asked. "What if it's worse?"

Peter winced at the mention of his late 'Uncle Obie' but tried to play it off as worry.

"Oh please," Harry scoffed. "Dad says Stark is a huge phony. Bad guys don't just pop up out of nowhere. Stark probably built them all. And his son? It wouldn't surprise me if that was a ruse, too."

"Careful, Harry," Peter teased. "If Stark's kid hears you, you could have Iron Man on your doorstep."

A tator tot was thrown at his head, and he laughed.

"Will you guys pay attention?" Gwen asked. "My dad's been watching this superhero stuff like the stock market. He thinks something big is about to happen."

Peter  _knew_ something big was about to happen - SHIELD agents never just popped in to say hello. But he couldn't say anything, especially to the Chief of Police's daughter. Captain Stacy would evacuate the entire school and ship the students off to Kansas if he thought his daughter would be in danger. 

"First with Iron Man, then that weird guy in New Mexico... Captain America hasn't done anything other than wake up from the ice, and now this thing in Germany...," Gwen sighed, rested her chin in her palm. "It kind of seems like the world is ending, you know?"

"It kind of seems like the opposite, to me," Peter shrugged. "All these superheroes popping up? It kind of makes you wonder what the next guy will be - tights or a cape?"

"Tights," Harry laughed. "My money is  _so_ on tights."

Peter laughed along, while the girls rolled their eyes. 

"We'll see who's laughing when the world is ending," Gwen huffed, but made no move to leave Peter's side.

The young Stark smiled softly at that, and decided to take Happy's advice - " _Just_  go  _for_   _it_ ,  _Kid_."

:::

It turns out, no one was laughing when the world was ending. Peter, getting his humor from his father, but ability to think things through from what he assumed was his mother (or Pepper - but then again, was there a difference?), was tempted to ask Gwen where her humor was.

But when the crappy TV was turned on to show the news, Peter found himself struggling for breath. Midtown was far enough away from the city, that no one was really worried for the students safety. Besides, it wasn't like anyone could really handle an evacuation right now. 

Mrs. Tuft, Peter's Pre-Calc teacher was struggling to keep up her calm facade. A couple girls were clutching to each other in the front, watching with wide eyes, and desperately trying to stop their tears. The jocks, even Flash, were dead silent, for once sitting still and paying attention. Gwen sat in the desk in front of Peter, texting her mother and brothers nonstop, searching for any word on her father who was helping as many civilians as he could. He occasionally appeared on screen, always seeming unharmed, and standing strong. In those short seconds, Gwen would breathe, and allow herself to calm down for a few seconds. 

Harry and MJ were in World History, but from the texts Peter received, they were both shaken up.

Peter himself was texting Pepper, Happy and Uncle Rhodey. He knew they only knew as much as he did, but their words were more for comfort than anything. Peter desperately wanted to call his father, but didn't want to risk distracting Iron Man in the middle of the battle. 

When the Hulk showed up, the class became hopeful. They watched as the green monster grew, and slammed his fist into the millipede like alien, and while his classmates cheered as Iron Man finished it off, Peter gripped his desk like a lifeline. 

The six heroes stood back to back, forming a circle, and again, the class cheered. Peter wanted to scream at them to quiet down, but held his tongue. And then his fears came to life as the black hole above New York opened wider, and even more of the sickly aliens came pouring out.

The cameras were too far away, that they could hardly make out the faces, let along hear, but Iron Man and Robin Hood took off first, followed by the guy with a hammer, and then the Hulk was racing away, smashing anything that moved. 

" _The heroes seem to have a plan_ ," the anchorman was saying, " _I hope it's a good one, Jen, because this army does not look like it's letting up._ "

Peter's eyes were glued to the screen, only glancing away when his phone vibrated in his hand with a new message. When his phone actually started to ring, his classmates sent him glares, but he ignored them - his phone had a special setting, to ring only when his dad was calling. He didn't hesitate to answer, jumping from his seat and retreating to the back of the classroom so as to not disturb anyone.

"Dad," he sighed as soon as his thumb hit the green button.

" _Hey, Pete_ ," Tony greeted, his voice sounding strained and slightly mechanic. " _Did you see me on the news? Did they get my good side?"_

"Dad, this is serious," Peter growled. "You're using your 'I'm-doing-something-stupid' voice. Don't do something stupid."

" _Petey, I can't believe you would say that to me,_ " his dad chuckled.

Peter gazed at the TV for a bit, until a shining red and bronze figure appeared holding a nuke.

"Dad," he whispered. Peter was never one to show too much affection - it ran in the family, and the only time affection was shown between the Stark men was when they knew they were alone. Peter standing in a classroom surrounded by his classmates and Tony being in the middle of a battle wasn't their ideal arrangement. "Dad... you can't just... I mean, you... We were going to check out that new Expo next month. You said you would show me how you created JARVIS, the little tricks that you didn't even put into files. We already have tickets for the baseball game, you-"

" _Peter_ ," Tony interrupted. " _Please don't watch the news for just a second. Come on, kid, listen to me."_

Peter focused on getting his breathing under control. So he wouldn't be tempted, he turned away from the TV. "I'm listening," he said softly.

_"Good. Now, Pete, I know I don't say it enough, but I love you,_ " Tony said.  _"And I admit, the day your mom first showed up with you in a wad of blankets, I was scared as hell, but that day has become the best damn day of my life, you hear me?"_

"Dad-"

_"I'm not done yet_ ," Tony stated, and continued as if he had never stopped.  _"I want you to know that I kept you from the press because I didn't want you growing up being watched like a science experiment. Don't ever think it was because I didn't want them to know about you - hell, did you see my last interview? I practically bragged about you for an hour straight - and when I made the suit, I didn't want any enemies getting a hold of you and doing something I couldn't reverse. I love you, Son."_

Peter waited a moment, to see if his father would continue, and when he didn't, Peter felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I love you too, Dad," he whispered. "And I was never mad about you hiding me from the spotlight. I don't care, I never did care, but please, don't do what I think you're about to do."

_"You're not supposed to be watching the news, Petey."_

Peter hadn't even realized he turned around too watch the coverage. "Don't do it. Please."

_"Pepper's going to take good care of you, and so is Rhodey. Happy will be there for you, too - you got 'em wrapped around your finger so tight, they're stuck."_

"That's not fair. They're not you."

On screen, Iron Man disappeared into the black hole. Over the phone, Tony Stark's voice crackled as he lost signal.

_"I l-ve you, P-ter."_

Peter nearly dropped his phone, and barely made it to his chair before he collapsed. Gwen was giving him worried looks, but didn't move from her seat. She was staring at her phone with a heartbroken expression.

Peter held his breath as the alien army came to a shuddering halt, dropping like flies minutes after Iron Man had slipped into the portal.

"Come on," Peter whispered. " _Please_ , come on."

If Gwen thought his behavior was odd, she didn't say anything.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. The room was quiet, and even the anchorman was silent.

The portal began to close. Peter's breath caught in his throat, and he immediately had the phone back to his ear, desperately trying to call his father. All he got was a ladies voice apologizing for the lack of service.

At the last possible second, something came flying through the closing space, and while his classmates cheered at Iron Mans return, Peter allowed himself to breathe.

"He's not slowing down," he realized. If Tony wasn't slowing down, that meant he was unconscious. JARVIS must have been offline, otherwise, the suit would have acted on its own.  His dad was down, and Peter had no idea of the extent of the possible injuries.

He waited until after the Hulk caught Tony mid-fall, and then he was sending a text to Happy and on his feet, heading towards the door.

"Mr. Parker-"

"My dad is down there," Peter snapped, not turning to face his teacher. "No offense, but I really don't care about your class right now."

He made it to the door, before he turned back around. "Gwen?" he called. "Your dad's kind of been in the fray, too. You coming?"

The blonde didn't hesitate, and before they made it to the main doors, she was dragging him.

"How do you plan on getting us to the scene?" she finally asked. "It's not like you drive to school. Unless you plan on hot wiring one, which I'm  _totally_  okay with."

"I'm having one dropped off," Peter said, almost shyly.

As if on cue, a shiny, red McLaren came to a screeching stop at the curb. It wasn't the fastest car they owned, but Peter figured Happy probably grabbed the first set of keys he found.

The body guard stepped out of the car as Peter and Gwen approached the curb, and the keys were tossed to the young Stark.

"You go ahead," Happy said. "The boss will want to see you before he sees me."

"Happy-"

"Pepper's stopping by with the chopper," he interrupted. "Hell, we might beat you, kid, if you don't get going."

Peter nodded, and motioned for Gwen to get in. "I'll text you and Pepper as soon as I see him."

"You better, or you aren't getting a ride for a month."

Despite himself, Peter managed a smile, and climbed into the drivers seat.

Gwen was sitting next to him, gazing at the car in wonder. "I thought you drove your dad's minivan."

The car roared to life, and Peter smirked. "That thing?" he asked. "That was just something I threw together one night over Christmas break."

"What do you mean-?"

The car raced away from the school, hitting its maximum speed in Peter's urge to reach his father.

"Look, the only reason I'm telling you this before Harry or MJ is because your dad is in the middle of this battle. And if you tell anyone, I'll deny it in any court." Peter slowed down enough to make a turn, only to slam his foot back on the gas pedal. "The rumors going around that Tony Starks son attending  Midtown Science? True. Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Stark."

Even Peter winced at that. He was  _so_  Tony's kid.

Gwen was silent, and the brunette glanced to his right to make sure the girl hasn't jumped out of the car without him realizing.

"You... You're Tony Starks kid," she repeated. "But MJ said she and Harry went to your apartment for a movie night."

"The apartment is technically mine - er, my dad's," he explained. "We got it for when the construction was to loud, or if I needed it to keep my cover."

"Wait, but I'm still the top student at Midtown. Does that mean I'm smarter than Tony Stark's son?"

Peter slammed on the breaks, partly because of Gwen's comment, and partly because the mass destruction and hoards of people prevented him from continuing at his previous speed.

"Really?" he asked. " _That's_  what you focus on?"

The blonde shrugged before clamoring out of the car. Peter followed, and soon, the two teenagers were among thousands of civilians wandering the ruins.

Eventually, a cop spotted them and recognized Gwen brie taking them to the make shift press conference on the steps of the destroyed library.

Captain Stacy was speaking in front of a couple cameras and one reporter, while the heroes - the Avengers, as the Capitan referred to them as - stood behind him. The archer and Nata- Natasha were gone, and from the distant roars, it was probably safe to say they were taking care of the Hulk.

The guy with the hammer (Thor, Captain Stacy called him) stood like he was bored, while Captain America and Iron Man were tense, like they still expected a fight. Except Tony's face guard was up, and he looked more battered and bruised than the time he first started working on the suit taking joy rides.

Moments after the two teenagers arrived, Captain Stacy's eyes landed on Gwen, and he finished his speech quickly, before handing the Mic to Tony.

The billionaire stood tall and proud as he relayed the story of Loki attempting to take over. Peter listened intently, knowing he would get more facts and details later, but still wanting to know the story now.

As his father spoke, Peter remembered his promise to Happy, and quickly typed out a message, keeping an ear out for his father.

"And now that this whole alien thing is over with, I'm going to head out to get some Shawarma," Tony was saying. "Anyone even know what that is? Maybe I'll bring some home to-"

Peter glanced up as his father suddenly stopped talking, and was startled to see that the man was staring right back.

"Peter," he gasped, and the teen froze.

Cameras and people swiveled to face him, and before he could protest, his dad was pushing through the crowd, only to wrap his son into a tight embrace. Peter was shocked, but gladly returned the hug.

"Dad," he whispered. "Are you okay? I-I saw what happened, and thought you weren't coming back..."

"I told you to never doubt your old man," Tony laughed, and for the first time, seemed to realize the flashing cameras and gaping stares. "Pepper is going to kill me for revealing you like this."

Peter didn't care, and showed as much in the way he tightened his grip on his father, terrified that he would suddenly fly back through the portal.

"So, Pete," his dad smirked, "want to join the Avengers to get some Shawarma?"

"What is that?" he asked, finally pulling away.

"No idea," Tony shrugged. "Let's go."

As his dad dragged him towards his team, apparently forgetting his previous job of giving a statement, Peter glanced back at the police officers, reporters, and civilians. Gwen Stacy stood next to her own father, giving him a small smile.

Peter grinned back and gave a cocky wave. He  _was_  the son of Tony Stark, after all.

And now, the world knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
